Gracia's Daydream
by KuramaxnoxKitsune-chan
Summary: Elicia Hughes prepares for her first date, and Gracia, watching, wonders what Maes's reaction might be.
1. Chapter 1

1926 (Twelve years after the plot begins)

"Mama, I have a date today," Elicia said, brushing her hair. Gracia leant in the doorframe, smiling. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, her hair, the same dark honey blonde as hers, curled gently to her shoulders, and her green eyes winked with excitement. Elicia was the most beautiful girl in the world, to her. And to Maes, wherever he might be, Gracia thought, smiling sadly. She only wished- she only wished she could see more of Maes in their daughter. More of his appearance, as selfish as it was. But Elicia had shown all the good heartedness of her father as she grew, and that, she mused, was more than enough.

Indeed, when she was born, looking so much like her 'darling mama' (as he liked to say), Maes was thrilled. He would've been thrilled if she looked like the rear end of a donkey, he loved his daughter so, but it didn't matter. He'd been such a doting father, he'd adored their little Elicia. And she'd adored him just as much. If there had only been more time-

She'd wanted a son, they both had. A mischievous little boy with Maes's grin and Gracia's eyes. They'd been trying, just before he was killed, for another baby, for their first son. Elicia was old enough for a little brother . . . Even so, after his death, one month passed, then two, before she realized she'd missed her bleedings. Excitedly, nervously, she headed for the doctor, praying, wishing anything for this to be a child.

In the end, it was nothing more than the toll the stress and grief Maes's death had taken on her body. She'd cried so hard that night, wanting that baby so hard made the despair so much greater. But Elicia- Elicia was her saving grace. Their daughter, the last wisp of Maes. Oh, she loved him so.

"You've got a date tonight, sweetheart? That's wonderful news! Who's the lucky boy?" As she listened to her daughter's delighted description of the boy, Graica couldn't help but wonder; _If Maes were here, what would his reaction be . . . ? _She couldn't help an inward giggle, thinking of Elicia's third birthday, when he pulled the gun on those poor little boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Maes Hughes was busy with paperwork he'd been forced to take home, when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked up, his glasses gleaming. It was after four o'clock, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. Gracia didn't have any dinner guests coming, did she? He waited, listening patiently for Gracia's footsteps on the stairs. He didn't have to wait long; almost immediately, he heard her light tread outside his door.

"Honey," he said, sticking his head out. "Who's at the door?" Gracia stopped, smiling, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Kenji Greyson."

"Kenji wha-? Who the hell is he?"

"You don't know him, Maes. He's Elicia's date."

"Date?" He straightened, his face grim, and his glasses flashed again. "Who said she could date?! She's barely fifteen! Still my little baby girl!" he said, his voice raising.

"Maes, calm down," Gracia said, placing a hand on his chest, smiling. "I wasn't too much older when I went on my first date. Besides, I've met him a few times. He's a good boy," Maes snorted angrily.

"A good boy? That's an oxymoron. When they get to be that age, there's only one thing they want, and I'll be damned if I let him get it from my little angel!"

"Now, dear, don't overreact-" He ignored her, walking back into his office to retrieve his service pistol. Gracia blanched visibly at the sight of the gun.

"Who's overreacting?" he said calmly, walking out of his office. "He's in the living room?"

"Maes, I think you might be overreacting just a little-"

"Nonsense." He waved her off, climbing down the stairs. "Go get Elicia, I need to talk to the boy before I let him alone with my darling little girl."

Maes ignored Gracia's sigh, as well as the urge to cock the gun as he saw the boy sitting rigidly, nervously, on his couch. He was average looking enough. Dark hair, dark eyes, perhaps a little reminiscent of Mustang's -but softer, without the killer's glint. His hair was combed back, and he was dressed in a vest and collar, a skinny tie peeking through. Above all, his most prominent trait was nerves. And he was very right to be nervous, Maes thought, holding back an evil grin.

He sat heavily on the couch, watching the boy jump. "G-General Hughes!" The boy jumped to his feet, saluting Maes furiously. Maes smiled. He was never more glad for Fuherer Mustang's promotion than at that very moment.

"At ease. Give me your name and rank, son." he said, coldly surveying the boy. He stared straight ahead, his hands held behind his back in the at ease position. He couldn't help the smidgeon of approval at the boy's discipline.

"Kenji Greyson, sir! Rank, um, student!" Kenji's voice squeaked on the word 'um', and he blushed furiously.

"Greyson, eh? You know a Major Patten Greyson?" The major was a good, well respected soldier. Still, if his boy showed any disrespect towards his daughter-

"The major is my father, sir!" Maes nodded. Just as he thought.

"I understand, Student Greyson, that you will be taking my precious Elicia out tonight." Nervously, Kenji nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"What are your plans for the evening?" He crossed his leg, resting the pistol more visibly across his lap. The boy gulped, and looked more straightly ahead.

"I plan to take Miss Elicia to the new comedy show at the theatre. Afterwards, if there's time, and Miss Elicia wants to, I'd like to take her for something to eat." Maes nodded. He liked the tone of respect on Kenji's voice, but still had suspicions. After all, he had been a fifteen year old boy once, and he knew what they thought about.

"I warn you, son, if you try anything untoward with my precious little angel," Maes looked forward, his eyes narrowing and his voice lowering into a whisper. "You'll wish it was the Flame Alchemist that was coming after you." Kenji gulped audibly again.

"I have nothing but respect and adoration for Miss Elicia, and I would never do anything to make her unhappy!" Kenji's voice squeaked again. Maes leaned back, smiling. It was enough, for now.

"It'll do, son."

"Papa!" Elicia bounded down the stairs, puffing her cheeks and glaring at her father. "You better not say anything mean to Kenji!" He and Kenji were both struck dumb at the sight of her. She was a vision, Maes thought, his little princess was more beautiful than an angel. She looked just like her mother had when she was young.

"Miss Elicia, you are . . . So pretty," Kenji finished lamely, bowing to her. Elicia blushed and giggled.

"Kenji," she said softly, her eyes shining as she looked at him. Maes frowned. His baby girl shouldn't look at anyone with such adoration but him.

"Well, Maes, do you approve?" Gracia's voice was soft beside him, and he started. He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders, and sighed.

"He does seem like a nice kid. And," he said, grudgingly. "Elicia likes him." Gracia laughed, resting her head against his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracia sat heavily on the couch, smiling sadly as she looked to the family portrait that hung above the mantle. Elicia was safely on her way with her boy, and she was left alone with the ghost of hers. Still, she wasn't afraid. Maes's presence was warm. Slowly, Gracia closed her eyes, and leant her head against the couch. If she concentrated just a little more, she could feel the weight of his arm on her shoulders.

"Maes," she said softly. "I'm happy. We're happy," The sickening pain and grief had been worn away with the years, eased by every one of their daughter's smiles, every kind word from her lips, and she and Elicia were happy. No, not as happy as she would be with her husband's arm truly resting on her shoulders, or with their son sitting on her lap. But to have known Maes Hughes, the love of her life, no matter how briefly, made her life infinitely more joyous than it could've been. Gracia was content with what had been given her.


End file.
